Book 1: The Alternate Sky Knight
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [FINISHED!]Kimi is just a surfer of Earth, who get's pulled into Draqueen and Dusis and now becomes Sky Dragon Knight. Now she and the other Dragon Knights have to find the portal to Earth to return Kimi to Earth... OCxRune ReadxReview! NO FLAMES!
1. Kimi's Portal

Chapter 1: Kimi's Portal  
  
SG: Well, A DRAGON KNIGHTS FIC! ^^ I'm still reading Book 11....*Drool*evil Rath...*drolls more*  
  
Rune: *waves hand infront of Shadow and nothing happens* Umm....this..is not good....  
  
Rath: well...find the knob and turn off the water....  
  
Thatz: Umm...she's not a sink, Rath....  
  
Rath: well...she sure is acting one...  
  
Thatz: That's because she's reading book 11, where you go evil on us...  
  
Rath: Ohhh yeahhh....  
  
Rune: I found a way to snap her out....  
  
Thatz: what?  
  
Rune: *walks over to shadowguardian and whispers something*  
  
SG: WAHHHH!!!! NO!!! NOT THAT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO *Runs around*  
  
Thatz: *grabs her cape to stop her*  
  
Rath: What did you say to her Rune....  
  
Rune: Something that she hates....and scares her...  
  
Thatz and Rath: Oohhhh  
  
DISCLAIMER DUDE: *comes out of no where* ShadowGuardian does not own Dragon Knights...just Kimi and the Sky Dragon!  
  
Rath: DEMON!!!  
  
Disclaimer Dude: O.O''''''AHHHHHH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune was down stairs looking at a giant white crystal. 'I wonder what it is? It was brought here   
  
2 days ago.....'  
  
"Rune?"said a voice that startled Rune. Rune jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh...my lord, you scared me..."said Rune to Lord Lykouleon as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"It's alright...."  
  
"I have a question...."  
  
"Shoot...."  
  
"What's with the big hunk of crystal? If Thatz saw it, he would take it and sell if off for   
  
money...."said Rune as he was pointing to the crystal.  
  
"He won't be able too...too heavy for him to pick up....anyway, we had to move the crystal in here   
  
because of the advancement of Nadil's army...."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It doesn't do anything, a dragon is sealed in there...."  
  
"WHAT!"Rune says as he turns to run to the crystal to get a better look, "What kind of Dragon is   
  
it?"  
  
"The Sky Dragon...."  
  
"Sky Dragon?"  
  
"Yes....but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We still haven't found the suitable person nor knight to release it from that crystal....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's almost like the person to release her is....not of this world....."  
  
"Huh?"Asked Rune as he cocked his head.  
  
"Many different people tried to unseal the Sky Dragon, but all failed....so it's almost like..."  
  
"The person is dead?"  
  
"Maybe...I don't know...don't tell Thatz that this crystal is down here...."said Lord Lykouleon.  
  
"Kay..."said Rune.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*Angel Lake City, California*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kimi! Hey Kimi, Wake up!"said one girl as she rapidly shook a brown headed girl while riding   
  
a train. The brunette, known as Kimi, woke up and saying, "Wha? 5 more minutes..."Then going   
  
back to sleep.  
  
"Kimi...we're about to arrive back in Angel Lake City...."said the guy who was with them. Kimi   
  
opened her eyes and sat up. "Alright...alright...I'm up...." Another guy comes over and says,   
  
"You guys finally got Sleeping Beauty up without having a cute prince and a kiss...."  
  
"Shut up, Chris...."said Kimi sleeply.  
  
"Kimi, don't fall back to sleep again..."said the girl.  
  
"I'm not, okay..."said Kimi as she opened a soda and started to chug it.  
  
"Kimi...it's been 7 weeks....what is going on with your sleeping habits?"asked the girl.  
  
"Mumna maniuna mihna..."said Kimi.  
  
"In English...Kimi....not the language of Soda..."  
  
"Mm...sorry Mckayla....nothing's wrong...just can't get any sleep...."said Kimi as she smiled and   
  
wiped away the dribble of soda on her face.  
  
"You've been eating those cases of chocolate pudding again?"asked Chris.  
  
"No....my mom stopped buying them....no...just bad nightmares....."  
  
"Nightmares?"asked Mckayla.  
  
"Hmmhmm..."Kimi said as she nodded her head, "and they were long and scary and had dragons in   
  
it...."  
  
"You've been watching Reign of Fire again?"  
  
"No...remember...we only rented it....."said Kimi as she took another gulp of her drink.  
  
"Dude, maybe you should come over to my house tonight...my mom is one of those people where you   
  
tell her your dreams and says what your problem is...."said Chris.  
  
"A physiatrist...."said Mckayla, sorta glaring at Chris.  
  
"Yeah! That's it...."  
  
"I don't know....."Kimi started to say as she looked at the seat next to her.  
  
"Kimberly....just come......the vacation is about to end and after spring break exams are in 2   
  
weeks....at least try....please..."begged Chris.  
  
"*Sigh*Alright...I'll come Tomorrow...night...."said Kimi as she held up her index finger.  
  
"Right...tomorrow...."  
  
"Dude, I'm coming along...I don't think Kimi should be by herself at a GUY'S house...."said   
  
Mckayla as she glared at Chris again.  
  
"Mckayla...you live with me...remember...."said Chris as he glared at her as well.  
  
"Whatever...."said Mckayla as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Kimi kinda gave a   
  
weak laugh at her two friends.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Now arriving at Angel Lake City.....All Passengers please ready yourselves for   
  
stoping and leaving if it is your stop...."said a man over the P.A. system.  
  
"*grunt/sigh*Finally...my butt was getting sore...stupid train seats...."said Chris as he wiggled   
  
in his seat. Kimi and Mckayla giggled abit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimi's Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back, Kimi dear!"said Kimi's mom from the kitchen as Kimi walked in through the door with   
  
a duffle bag and a surf board.  
  
"Hi mom..."  
  
"How was that...surfing thingy....thing...."she said as she went into another room.  
  
"You mean the surf meet....maybe you would've known if you had watched the sports channel 2   
  
days ago...."Kimi growled.  
  
"KIMBERLY! That is no way to say that to your mother!"said her mom as she stormed out of the   
  
other room.  
  
"Sorry....anyway....Chris wants me over tomorrow....okay..."said Kimi as she walked towards her   
  
room.  
  
"Leaving again and after you just got back from San Francisco?"asked her mom as she followed.  
  
"Yes...we might surf and then....we are going to watch movies....and I'm spending the   
  
night..."growled Kimi as she set her board on the wall and started to unpack clothes.  
  
"Kimi darling...when are you going to give up this...mindless....sport and go into   
  
modeling?"asked her mom as she leaned up ageist her door frame.  
  
"MOM!"yelled Kimi.  
  
"I'm just saying....take out that ocean out of your hair and lighten the tan..."her mom started.  
  
"Mom! For the last time! I'm not going to do modeling! Quit trying to choose my life!"yelled Kimi   
  
as she looked at her mom with her angry blue eyes.  
  
"I'm just saying...sell that board for a nice modeling dress"she started again as she took the   
  
board that was black, dark purple, dark blue with a dragon on it and started to observe it.  
  
"I said stop choosing my life....."Kimi growled.  
  
"Fine....then...."she said as she walked off after placing the board back. Kimi gired as she   
  
turned around and started to unpack her clothes. *I swear...why does she want me to go into   
  
modeling? I hate that....I really do....it sucks...*   
  
After she was done, she flopped on her back on her bed and stared up at the wall. He room was   
  
covered with posters of surfers, dolphins and dragons. Kimi sighed and let the smell of the ocean   
  
in her hair lull her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~Kimi's Dream~*~*~*~*  
  
4 Dragons were circling the air as Kimi was invisible to what she was seeing. The world was dark   
  
and inhuman creatures were attacking the dragons. After a few moments, a bright flash came. Kimi   
  
was blinded for a moment.  
  
Soon after the blinding moment, the entire scene around here was different. The inhuman creatures   
  
were gone and so was the dragons. A boy, with long white hair was incased in a bubble that had a   
  
blue alora around it and he was floating in the air.  
  
"Who....who are you?"Kimi asked, forgetting that it's a dream and no one can hear here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kimi's eyes snapped open as the room was darker. She looked over at her alarm clock which read,   
  
7:45 pm.   
  
"*Sigh*How in the heck did I sleep for 4 hours?"groaned Kimi as she sat up in her bed. The light   
  
smell of pizza was coming into her room. Kimi placed her hand on her head and rubbed it. "I   
  
really hope there's a meaning to all this...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draqueen, Dusis~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Thatz was walking down the hallway of the Dragon Castle. As he was walking, he noticed Rune,   
  
leaning ageist a wall, looking like he was asleep. "Huh?"said Thatz as he walked over the elf and   
  
waved his hand over his face, "Rune? Rune? You okay?"  
  
Rune opened his eyes and said, "Oh? Yeah I'm find...just...doing a short meditating...."  
  
"Uh-huh...and would meditation involve snoring?"  
  
"HUH!"Rune looked with surprised eyes, "I do not snore!"  
  
"Sure...right...."said Thatz as he walked off. Rune glared at the Earth Dragon Knight and then   
  
sighed. (I was sleeping....never thought I would drift off in a mediation...oh well...)Rune   
  
stretched his arms out and started the other direction down the hallway. (Maybe I should go   
  
meditate by the lake....that usually helps...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Angel Lake City, California!*~*~*~*~(the next day)  
  
Kimi, with a duffle bag, a book bag and a surf board, in which none were slinged on her   
  
shoulders. She was on her way to Chris's house. The sky was kinda dark as the news said before   
  
she left that a storm was coming. *Great...rain...just what I need* As she was walking down the   
  
secret path to Chris's house that they had made when they were in the 4th grade. As she did, the   
  
wind started to pick up. "Great....."wined Kimi as she was bracing herself with the wind. After   
  
a moment, the wind stopped. "Finally..."said Kimi as she started to walk again. As she was just   
  
getting over a the hill, she stopped infront of this giant swirling light infront of her that was   
  
blue, green, white and red. "What in the world?"said Kimi as she stared at it. All of a sudden, a   
  
surpise gust from behind knocked her balance and landed into the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*Draqueen, Dusis~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune was sitting on a boulder with his legs crossed and was meditating to the sounds of nature.   
  
(Something's not right here...)Rune slowly opened his eyes as the wind started to pick up. Soon,a   
  
book bag, a duffle bag and a surf board landed with a thud on a ground around him and a giant   
  
splash in the lake near him. Rune jumped up and looked around. (What in the world?)But then he   
  
turned his eyes to the lake. (What landed in there?)Rune placed his hands together and used the   
  
power of the demon fish, to make the water started to shift around and make a fountain that had what   
  
landed in the lake.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
I stared at what had landed in the lake. A brown-haired human girl was on the fountain and was   
  
knocked cold. The strange thing was, I had never seen clothes like her's and whatever landed on   
  
the land must belong to her...but who is she? I shifted the water to come near me so I could grab   
  
the girl out of it. She was soaking wet and had a small bump on her head. Water appeared out of   
  
my sword, which was laying near the boulder. She held up a sign that said, "Want me to help?"  
  
"Yes....that will be nice..."I said as Water grew to her full dragon form and I placed the girl   
  
on Water's back. Then I gathered what had fallen with her and we walked back towards the Dragon   
  
Lord's Castle.  
  
(Lord Lykouleon's POV)  
  
I snuck out to get air and get away from Alfeegi's winning over me sneaking out a few days ago.   
  
As I was walking, Rune and Water appeared out of the forest. Rune was carrying strange items and   
  
Water had a girl on her back.  
  
"What's going on?"I asked.  
  
"I was out at the lake and this girl and her stuff...fell from the sky, my lord..."said Rune as   
  
he came over to show me what he had found. The girl had brown hair in a pony tail and the strangest clothes I've ever seen. I looked over to what Rune had. He was holding 2 weird bags and a wooden board with markings that included a dragon.  
  
"Why don't you take her inside...have one of the healers take a look at her...."I said. Rune nodded and he and Water went inside. A few moments after Rune and his dragon left, I said to myself, "Could...she be the one we were looking for?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Not bad...for my very first try...^^ Read and review..the flames...will just go to the Dragon Knights to keep warm at night....^^ I do not own the State of Califorina, I do not own Dragon Knights, I do not own the city where the surf meet was at, I do not own the movie, Reign of Fire, adn that should be it....anyway....next chapter...coming soon...^^ 


	2. Sky's Unsealing

Sky's Unsealing  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so lets' go! By the way, sorry for spelling the dragon lord's name wrong....a serten WEBSITE I was looking his name for off of had his name wrong...next time, rely on Tokyopop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Dragon Lord's Castle, Draqueen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
It's been an entire day since I found this strange human after she fell from the sky into the lake. She did have strange things in the bags with more of the strange clothes, strange books and more books with pictures in them with words as if the person is saying them and the lord seems to be interested at the strange wood board with a dragon flying in the stars. The clothes that she wore were flapping in the wind outside on the castle grounds due to their wetness. Lykouleon had the girl maids changed her outfit so the other one would dry. Since I found this girl, I was told to watch her. So here I am, sitting in a chair across the room as the girl was sleeping peacefully in the bed.  
  
(3rd Person)  
  
As Rune was about to slip into slumber, Kimi groaned. Rune jumped up and ran over to the bed side. Kimi turned her head abit as she opened her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry, but it became clear as she saw the ceiling.  
  
"Chris?"Kimi groaned, thinking it's her friend's room.  
  
"Chris? Whose Chris?"asked Rune. Kimi moved her head to the right to look straight at Rune's eye's. Kimi's blue eyes widen at the sight of Rune. There was silence until...  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"Kimi screamed as she forced herself to roll on the other side and fall out of the bed. Rune jumped back at bit from Kimi's screaming.  
  
"Whoareyou? WhereamI? I'llpaytheransomjustdon'thurtme...uhh...I KNOW KARATE!"yelled Kimi in hysteria.  
  
"Hey..hey...it's okay...calm down."Rune said as he tried to calm Kimi down.  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED!"yelled Kimi.  
  
"You weren't kidnap, miss.."said another voice. They looked at the door to see the Dragon Lord Lykouleon with The Light Dragon on his shoulder.  
  
"My lord..."said Rune.  
  
*Lord? Okay...this is getting freakier by the minute*  
  
"Are you alright? You had a pretty big bump on you head when Rune found you...."asked Lykouleon as he came into the room.  
  
"Uh....I guess so...umm....one question...who are you and where am I?"asked Kimi.  
  
Lykouleon laughed abit. "What's so funny?"asked Kimi with the confusion of the Dragon Lord's laughing.  
  
"You said one question and those were 2 questions...."said Lykouleon.   
  
"Just answer the questions...please..."  
  
"Okay then...1st question you asked, my name is Lykouleon...and this is Rune, the one who found in the lake...."Lykouleon said as he pointed to Rune.  
  
"Lake? I don't remember any lake....I just remember....uh..."Kimi said.  
  
"You memory might be a little fuzzy....after all, that was a shallow lake you fell into...."said Rune.  
  
"Oh...that would explain the giant headache I have...."said Kimi as she rubbed her head abit.  
  
"As for where you are, you are in my castle in Draqueen...."  
  
Kimi just stared and said, "Uh....Draqueen? I thought this was Angel Lake City....."  
  
"Angel Lake City?"Rune with as he and Lykouleon gave confused looks.  
  
"Yeah...Angel Lake City...you know....California....best waves next to Miami and Honolulu...."said Kimi, giving some details.  
  
"Uhh...."they both said.  
  
"Ummmm....where is what is this place again?"  
  
"Draqueen...."said Rune.  
  
"Ohh...okay..."said Kimi. After 3 seconds, she passes out.  
  
"Oh dear...."said Rune as he runs over to her.  
  
"I guess all of this was too much..."said Lykouleon.  
  
"No kidding...I mean...where's Angel Lake City?"asked Rune as he places Kimi back on to the bed and got the confronters on her.  
  
"I don't know...I never even heard of that city..."said Lykouleon. Soon, footsteps were running towards the room. Rath along with Kai-stern and Alfeegi ran into the room.  
  
"We heard a girl screaming and yelling! Is everything all right?"asked Alfeegi.  
  
"Whoa! Whose the girl?"asked Rath as he noticed Rune finishing getting the confronter on her.  
  
"This girl...maybe the next Dragon Knight..."said Lykouleon. The group dropped their mouths.  
  
"A girl Dragon Knight?"asked Kai-stern.  
  
"Alfeegi...can you go down stairs and bring up the crystal with the Sky Dragon in it..."asked Lykouleon to Alfeegi.  
  
"But...my lord...that crystal is over 2 tons...."said Alfeegi.  
  
"Well...get Fire to do it..."  
  
"Fire?"asked Rath.  
  
"He should be able to lift the crystal up....if not...get Thatz and have Earth help him lift it up..."said Lykouleon to Rath.  
  
"Uh...okay..."said Rath as he and Alfeegi left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Angel Lake City, Califorina~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...you said that she never made it over?"asked Kimi's mom.  
  
"No.....did she call you?"asked Chris.  
  
"No...did she?"  
  
"No...where could she have gone?"  
  
"I don't know....have you looked at all the places she goes to?"asked Kimi's mom.  
  
"Yes....she wasn't there....my choices are: She got kidnapped....hopped on a boat to Hawaii or a train to East Coast....."  
  
"I really hope it isn't the kidnapped part...."  
  
"Sorry...didn't mean to say that..."  
  
"It's okay Chris...thanks anyway..."said Kimi's mom as she hung up the phone.  
  
"No luck with Chris?"asked Kimi's dad.  
  
"No.....maybe she did hop on to some form of transportation to someplace where the 'Waves are good.'."said Kimi's mom as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Naw...she could be at one of the spots, just hiding some where....it's those teenage things..."said Kimi's dad.  
  
"I know...one minute...she was a ballerina...next she a teenage surfer who hates her mom..."  
  
"No she doesn't...you know she cares...just...that you get over board on this modeling thing...."  
  
"*sigh* I know....I just want her to be..."  
  
"More like you..."  
  
"Maybe you're right...."said Kimi's mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~Dragon Castle, Draqueen~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
After an hour or so, Kimi slowly started to wake up and sit up. There, sat another guy.  
  
"Hey...see you are finally wake..."said the guy.  
  
"Uh...yeah...um...what happened to...uh...what's that guy's name again...Rune?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Oh...he had to help Lord Lykouleon down stairs, names Thatz....you feel better enoth to walk?"asked Thatz.  
  
"Uh...I hope you are not kicking me out?"  
  
"Not that I know of....Lykouleon told me when you are well enoth to walk, take you down stairs for something...."  
  
"umm...okay.."said Kimi as she moved the covers off of her and got out of the bed. She wobbled abit, but caught her own balance. She steadily and slowly walked towards Thatz, who was standing at the door.  
  
"You sure you can walk?"asked Thatz as Kimi finally made it to him.  
  
"Yeah sure..."she said. Then she lost her balance and Thatz caught her, "Uh...maybe not...heh..."  
  
As Thatz was helping Kimi stand up straight, he noticed a silver faerie necklace on her with a little diamond on it.  
  
"hey...that diamond could cost some money..."pointed Thatz.   
  
"Hate to have to disappoint you...it's a fake one....otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing it to my surf meets..."said Kimi as they walked out the door with Thatz keeping her steady.  
  
"What's a surf meet?"asked Thatz.  
  
"Oh...it's a time where surfers from all over to a popular beach and hold a tournament there...."  
  
"Ohh....I think..."  
  
"So'k...."Kimi said as she giggled abit, "I think I can walk on my own now..."  
  
"Okay.."said Thatz as he let go and resumed walking again.   
  
"I'm used to it..."  
  
"Used to what?"asked Thatz.  
  
"Walking funny...if I get a big enoth of a wipeout, I'll do that..."  
  
"Wipeout?"  
  
"Nevermind..."said Kimi as they started down the stairs.  
  
"You know...you never told me your name..."said Thatz as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"OH! Sorry...my name is Kimberly...Kimberly Seto..."  
  
"Kimbuly Sento..."  
  
"You know what...just call me Kimi...."said Kimi as she smiled.  
  
"Kimi...that's better than trying to say that other name..."said Thatz as they giggled. Thatz lead Kimi into a giant ballroom where Rune, Rath, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-stern, Tetheus, Raseleane, Cesia and a giant crystal were there.  
  
"Uhhhhh....."Kimi said.  
  
"See you are better now...."asked Lykouleon.  
  
"Uh...yeah...yeah..I'm fine....umm...what's...going on...here?"  
  
"His highness believes that you are the one who can unseal the Sky Dragon in side that crystal...."said Alfeegi as he pointed to the crystal.  
  
"HUH?"said Kimi with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Come on Kimi....go up there..."said Thatz as he gave a little push to get Kimi going. Kimi just looked around with major confusion on her face. Kimi then turned her eyes towards the crystal, walked up to it and started to look at it.  
  
"You said there's a dragon in there, right?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Yes..."said Lykouleon.  
  
"How can it breath, it's solid crystal..."asked Kimi.  
  
"Uh...it's asleep..."said Rath. Rune elbowed him to shut him up.  
  
"What kind of a dragon is this, again?"asked Kimi.  
  
"The Sky Dragon..."said Raseleane.  
  
"Oh...okay...here we go..."Kimi took in a deep breath, "WAKE UP SKY DRAGON!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!"Kimi yelled. The whole room looked at her with confusion. Kimi gave an embarrassed look. "Well...that usually works when my mom wants me up..."said Kimi to the people in the room. Kimi bent forward to get a closer look and tapped the crystal. *It's too thick, it can't hear me...*Soon as she was done tapping the crystal, the started to glow and crack. The room, but Lykouleon, gasped. "Was it something I done?"asked Kimi. The light got brighter and brighter and soon, a giant purple and black dragon stood where the pieces of the broken crystal was at. Kimi was frozen in fear. *Big Dragon...VERY BIG DRAGON!!!! Please don't let it eat me....*  
  
"So that's the Sky Dragon?"whispered Rune to Alfeegi. "Yes..."said Alfeegi.  
  
The Sky Dragon was staring at Kimi while Kimi was staring at it. The dragon snorted and started to bring her head down to Kimi's face. Kimi shut her eyes in fear. *Alman! I'm Dragon Food! And I never got to go to the Australian Surfing Tournament.....* After a few moments, Kimi opened one eye to see why the dragon hadn't eaten her yet, to see the Sky Dragon holding a sign that read, "What's the Australian Surfing Tournament, Mistress?"  
  
"HUH!"said Kimi as she opened the one and widened them. "Australian Surfing Tournament?"asked Ruwalk to Kai-stern. "I have no idea...."said Kai-stern.  
  
"How...how did you know I was thinking about the Australian Surfing Tournament? Can...can...can you read my mind?"asked Kimi. The Sky Dragon nodded her head. "Whoa...this is like...Marjory freaky...but somehow...sweet..."  
  
"What is an Australian Surfing Tournament?"asked Cesia.  
  
"Umm...it's a tournament..held in the country of Australia....."said Kimi. The whole room was silent.  
  
"And you guys have no idea where Australia is....*sigh* you guys don't know what surfing is..."  
  
"Nope!"said Rath. Rune glared at him due to his stupidly of answering.  
  
"*Sigh* I figured...wait...you guys got an ocean that's near by here?"  
  
"Uh....I think so...why?"asked Rune.  
  
"I'm going to show you guys what surfing is!"said Kimi.  
  
"Uh...okay..."said Thatz.  
  
"Just one question...where's my stuff?"  
  
"You mean that stuff?"pointed Kai-stern to 2 bags. "Yeah! But wait....where's my surf board?"  
  
"Surf Board?"  
  
"Yeah....it's wooden and should have a dragon on it....can't miss it..."said Kimi.  
  
"Honey...isn't it in your office?"asked Raseleane. the Dragon Lord gave a nerves look.  
  
"You have my surf board?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Yes...you got me...Kai-stern...go get it..."said the Dragon Lord Lykouleon.  
  
"Kay..."said Kai-stern as he left the ball room.  
  
"Guys know where I can get dressed?"Kimi asked as she went over to her bags as Sky Dragon followed her. Ruwalk gave a small cough and said, "Before you show us this, 'surfing', we have to give you a sword to put the Sky Dragon in...."  
  
"Sword?"asked Kimi as she pulled out the bathing suit and wet suit.  
  
"Yes...when you released the Sky Dragon.....you became it's knight...you are the missing Sky Dragon Knight..."said Lykouleon.  
  
"WHAT! NO ONE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT!!!"Kimi said in surprise.  
  
"Thatz, I thought you were suppose to tell her about that..."said Rune.   
  
"Uh...heheheh...I forgot..."said Thatz, giving an embarrassed look.  
  
"Wait? You mean to tell me when I unsealed that Dragon, I've became a knight?"aked Kimi.  
  
"Yes..."said Raseleane.  
  
"Okay...this has to be that expired taco I bought at that stand in San Francisco....this is got to be a food poisoning dream..."  
  
"You're poisoned? Why didn't you tell us?"asked Alfeegi.  
  
"Okay! This has to be a dream...one minute...I'm walking to my friend's house, next minute, I'm in a castle, with a bunch of people in a place I have never heard of, a giant purple dragon behind me and now I'm a Dragon Knight!"said Kimi as she was waving her arms up and down franticly with her 2 suits in her hands.  
  
"Yes..."said Rath.  
  
"Is this a dream...because I want to wake up...."  
  
"I can tell you this, it's not a dream, it's very real..."said Cesia.  
  
"And I suppose....you don't know how I can return home?"Kimi asked as tears started to come foward. The Room was silent to Kimi's question.   
  
"I want to go home....I want to go home...this has to be another nightmare..."said Kimi as she started to cry. Rune walks over and says, "It's okay...."  
  
Kimi let herself fall into Rune while dropping the 2 clothing items and said, "I want to go home...I want to go home...." Rune was just rubbing her back. The Sky Dragon soon turned into a small dragon and hopped on to Rune's shoulder while holding up another sign. She cooed to get Kimi to look at her. Kimi looked up and read the sign that said, "Please don't be sad, Kimberly...." Rune looked at the sign and said, "Your name is Kimberly?"  
  
"Kimi...I hate being called Kimberly...."said Kimi as she still crying. Kai-stern came out with Kimi's surf board and said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Kimi just found out about becoming a Dragon Knight because a serten Earth Dragon Knight didn't tell her about it..."said Cesia.  
  
"I said I was sorry..."said Thatz.  
  
Kimi was still crying on Rune. "It's okay...it's okay...calm down...it's going to be alright..."  
  
"Rune..."said Lykouleon. Rune looked over at the Dragon Lord, "Take her back up to her room.....and stay with her...."  
  
"Yes, your highness...."said Rune as he lead Kimi out of the room with the Sky Dragon flying with behind them.  
  
"Poor dear....it must be hard not knowing how to get back home and finding out what she just became..."said Raseleane to Lykouleon. Lykouleon was just staring where Rune lead Kimi. (What if she doesn't become the Sky Dragon Knight....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Poor Kimi...I feel so sorry for her....and for Rune, he might have snot on his shirt. Think Kimi will become the Sky Dragon Knight? Find out in the next chapter and review! NO FLAMES...they will be used for a bomb fire for surfers on the beach. 


	3. Kimi's Choice

Book #1-Dragon Knights: The Alternate Sky Knight  
  
Chpater 3--Kimberly's Choice  
  
SG: I forgot to menion this...it will be like the manga books so 2 chapters later will be book to of Dragon Knights: The Alternate Sky Knight...^^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune lead Kimi back into her room and they both sat on the bed and Kimi was crying herself out.   
  
He remember Thatz telling him that the gang that he was in were wanting to be a Dragon   
  
Knight...never in my hearing a human not being one.  
  
"Kimi...."said Rune. Kimi looked up but still crying, "Why...why don't you tell me about where   
  
you came from?"  
  
"Uh...okay..."said Kimi as her crying was slowing down more. She snuffled abit and then sat in a   
  
different position to face me.  
  
"Let's see..."said Kimi as her crying was pretty much gone, "It's a small city by the coast in   
  
California. The reason why they call it Angel Lake due to a lake in the center of the city that's   
  
shaped like an angel...it's kinda neat seeing it from a helicopter...."  
  
"Where's California?"  
  
"In a country called the United States of America...on the west coast of the nation....I have a   
  
question too...where's Draqueen located?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Well...on Dusis..."  
  
"Dusis?"  
  
"Yep..it's our world..."  
  
"Wait a moment...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My world is called, Earth....how could I be in a different...oh you have got to be kidding   
  
me..."Kimi said as she noticed something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That portal! I remember...before you found me, I was walking down the sidewalk to my friend's   
  
house before this storm started and this swill thing of many different colors was infront of   
  
me.....then....something pushed me or something...and I ended up like this....that could explain   
  
everything...."  
  
"So you are saying..."  
  
"Thats why I've ended up in a different world...that's why you guys have dragons and don't know about   
  
surfing! WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED IT!" Kimi said with some glee in her voice. Then, there was a   
  
knock and Kimi pulled the confronter over herself and pretended to be crying like before. It was   
  
Rath and Thatz. They had Kimi stuff.   
  
"She still crying?"asked Thatz.  
  
"Uh...yeah...."said Rune, looking at the big lump that was Kimi.  
  
"Well tell her to stop crying..."said Rath.  
  
"Rath!"said Thatz as he elbowed him in the stomach, hard.  
  
"Anyway, the queen wanted us to take this up to Kimi...she left this back in the Ball   
  
room..."said Rath as they dropped it on the ground.  
  
"Uh...okay..."said Rune.  
  
"Thank...you..."said Kimi as she was still fake crying.  
  
"You know when she's going to stop?"asked Rath.  
  
"I...have no idea..."said Rune as he gave a fake smile as the Sky Dragon landed on top of Kimi,   
  
with concern eyes.  
  
"Okay then...."said Thatz as he left. Rath didn't leave, he was just staring. Thatz noticed it,   
  
"Ooo Rath...there's a demon by the castle...."said Thatz from a distant.  
  
"DEMON! YAHOO!!!!"said Rath as he ran out with glee. Soon as the door closed, Kimi threw the   
  
covers off of her, sending Sky flying.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"said Kimi, noticing the dragon on the wall. Sky held up a sign that said, "So'k..."  
  
"Where does he get those?"Kimi asked to Rune.  
  
"That I don't know......"  
  
"Okay..."said Kimi as she got on to the floor and pulled over one of the bags, "Now where is   
  
it...."  
  
Kimi started to pull items out of the bag while relaying the names, "CD player, case of CDS, 24   
  
pack of AA batteries, graphing calculator, math binder...." Rune was just staring at all the   
  
strange stuff that was coming out of that bag. "AH HA!"said Kimi as she pulled out a book that   
  
read, 'American History 101'  
  
"'American History 101'?"said Rune, reading the title.  
  
"My history text book....now...let's see here...."she said as she flipped through clumps of pages   
  
till maps appeared. "Here we are..."Then she pointed at a map of a large land with a whole punch   
  
of lines. "This is California...and this is Angel Lake City...."she said as she pointed to the 2   
  
places. Then, she turned 1 more page over to a strange map that had many different lands that were   
  
labeled, "North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Australia, Antarctica and Africa"  
  
"This is what my world looks like....."Kimi said.  
  
"That's alot of ocean...."  
  
"75% of the Earth is ocean.....the rest is land...."  
  
"It almost seems like Dusis...but Dusis has more land than ocean....I think..."  
  
"ohh..."said Kimi as she closed the book.  
  
"You seemed be much better..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess after awhile, I stop crying..."said Kimi as Sky landed on her head, "You know,   
  
the dragon is cute...."  
  
Sky held up a sign that said, "Awww...Thank you..." Kimi giggled abit. Rune smiled also and   
  
started to look at all the stuff that Kimi had. He took the blue binder and opened it up. There,   
  
papers of numbers and words were there. "Algebra...very hard to do..."  
  
"It...looks...confusing...."said Rune as he flipped through more pages.  
  
"It is...."she said as she pulled over the other bag and pulled out a brush and started to   
  
brushed her hair, after Sky flew off to look at Kimi's things. Sky walked into the bag and   
  
started to pull out a picture by her mouth.   
  
"Oh! Please don't do that...."said Kimi as she got the picture out of Sky's mouth.  
  
"What is it?"asked Rune, finally deciding not to look at the binder.  
  
"It's a picture of me and friends in San Francisco..."she said as she handed it to him. Rune   
  
looked at it, then at Kimi, back at it, then Kimi and said, "Painting?"  
  
"Picture...almost like a painting....."  
  
"Oh...who are these other two with you?"  
  
"Oh! That's Chris and that's Mckayla...their brother and sister....and surfers as well..."she   
  
said as she pointed at them. As Rune was still staring at the picture, Kimi looked at Sky, who   
  
was looking at the dragon on the surf board.  
  
"Rune..."Rune looked over, "What's it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being a Dragon Knight? Is it good or bad..."  
  
"In someways it's good...in some ways it's bad....we protect people from demons but in other   
  
ways, we tend to forget about our kind...."  
  
"Kind? You mean...you're not human..."  
  
"Elf...."  
  
"Your an elf! I thought you were human......that's pretty cool...reminds me of the Lord of the   
  
Rings movie I saw..."  
  
"Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"It's a movie...well...it's like a play were people act out the characters...it's based off a   
  
book...."Kimi then bent down and pulled out the book.  
  
"I just got done with the 1st book to it...."she said as she showed Rune. Rune looked at the   
  
cover that had the words, "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" and there was a   
  
gold ring with scribes on it.  
  
"Why is it called that?"  
  
"That I don't know....I wasn't the one who wrote the book...."said Kimi as she placed it back in   
  
the bag.  
  
"What...what kind of dragon do you have?"  
  
"Water Dragon..."  
  
"Cool...you know..."said Kimi as she let herself fall backwards to lay on the bed, "Maybe....I   
  
should be come one....a Dragon Knight....maybe then it will help me find away back to my   
  
world..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well...if I was the only one to get the Sky Dragon out of that huge crystal...maybe I was   
  
meant....maybe..."she said as she sat up again, "That destiny opened the portal and brought me   
  
here....you know...."  
  
"I guess so..."said Rune as Sky flew over and landed on Kimi's lap. "If I hadn't fallen into that   
  
portal...I would've never meet this cutie...or....you guys...."she said as she was rubbing behind   
  
Sky's left horn, then turning to Rune.  
  
"If that's what you want..to do....then okay..."said Rune as he gave a small smile. Kimi smiled   
  
back.  
  
"Well then...I'll guess I'll go inform his highness of your choice..."said Rune as he got up.   
  
Kimi got up and followed him out of the room with Sky in her arms.  
  
"You don't have to come with me, you know..."said Rune.  
  
"I need to move once in a while...."said Kimi.  
  
After a few moments, they ran into Ruwalk.  
  
"I see you are much better....uhhh...what's your name?"asked Ruwalk.  
  
"Her name is Kimberly..."said Rune.  
  
"Kimi..."said Kimi as she gave Rune a small glare for calling her by her full 1st name.  
  
"Well then, Kimberly..."Ruwalk started to say.  
  
"Kimi...."said Kimi as she was getting alittle annoyed. Sky held up a sign that read, "Mistress   
  
Kimi hates being called by her full 1st name...."  
  
"Oh, okay then....so then...have you....got your head clear.....and chosen what you wanted to   
  
do?"asked Ruwalk. Kimi nodded and said, "I've decided to become a Dragon Knight....so then I'll   
  
be able to find away back to Earth...."  
  
"Earth? I thought you said you were from somekind of city on a lake."asked Ruwalk. Sky pulled out   
  
a sign that said, "The city is on Earth...."  
  
"Oh...."said Ruwalk.  
  
"We're were on our way to go let Lord Lykouleon about Kimi's choice..."said Rune.  
  
"There's no need for that..."said a voice that was behind Kimi.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!"Kimi yelled and turned around to see the Dragon Lord behind her, smiling and laughing a bit.   
  
"Did I scare you..."  
  
"Yes...please don't do that...."said Kimi, getting her breath back and Sky was breathing really had because Kimi had squeezed her really hard when she screamed.  
  
"So...you've decided to join the Dragon Tribe...."asked Lykouleon.  
  
"Uh-huh..."Kimi said as she nodded, "I believe it might be a clue to help me return home...."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yep!"said Kimi as she was nodding her head.  
  
"You positive that it will work?"Lykouleon asked.  
  
"Uhh....maybe....not that sure....but, I guess it's a repayment for helping me..."said Kimi as she smiled.  
  
"Then consider your payment done....Ruwalk....please show Kimi to the sword chamber for her to place Sky in....Rune...I want you to come with me...."said Lykouleon as he started to walk away with Rune starting to walk behind him.  
  
"Shall we..."said Ruwalk.  
  
"Okay..."said Kimi as she followed the Dragon Officer.  
  
They walked up many stairs to a tower. There was a door to another section of the castle. Ruwalk unlocked the door and opened it. Kimi looked down the stairs. "Umm....kinda dark..."  
  
"Don't worry, theirs light....."said Ruwalk as he and Kimi started down the stairs. Soon, they made it to the bottom were tons and tons of swords.  
  
"Woah.....that's alot of swords...."said Kimi as she looked around.  
  
"Well...one of them should suit you and the Sky Dragon....let's see here..."said Ruwalk as he started to go through them. Kimi looked at all them...they all were wrapped in a green cloth and had different color handles. Kimi looked around till she saw one that made her gasp.  
  
"What is it?"asked Ruwalk, wondering why she gasped.  
  
"It...it looks like a Japanese Sword...like the one from Rurouni Kenshin...."said Kimi as she walked up to it and picked it up. She unraveled the cloth and pulled the sword out of it's holster.  
  
"It is like a Japanese sword...."Kimi then started to move it around. Then she turned to Ruwalk and said, "I want this one...."  
  
"You sure? You think that Sky would be able to go in it?"asked Ruwalk. Sky soon disappeared into the sword.  
  
"Well....apparently....she could..."said Kimi as she looked at it to see the Sky Dragon asleep in it. Kimi put the sword back in it's holster She pulled one part of her belt on her blue jeans and placed it in there to hold the sword. Kimi then put her hair in a pony tail and used the green cloth and tied it there.   
  
"Uhhh..."said Ruwalk in wonder what was Kimi was doing.  
  
"What is it?"asked Kimi as she was walking up.  
  
"Nothing...nothing...come along now..."said Ruwalk as he started up the stairs. Kimi gave a confused look and followed the Dragon Officer out of the sword chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Well now...pretty good? ^^....read and review! The Flames will keep us warm all night!! ^^ 


	4. The Mission, Dresses and Killing Demon P...

Book #1-Dragon Knights: The Alternate Sky Knight  
  
Chapter 4- The Mission, Dresses and Killing Demon Pratice  
  
SG: O.O...don't ask about the title...I just ate ramen and it decided to pop up...^^anyway...disclaimer is the same so let's get going  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Ruwalk was helping Kimi find a sword for Sky, Lykouleon took Rune into his office to talk   
  
to him.  
  
"I've been thinking on what Kimi said about finding the portal to her home....you know anything   
  
about it?"asked Lykouleon.  
  
"Yes...before she made her choice, she showed me a map of her world. She said it's called,   
  
'Earth'...it almost looks like our world...just with more water...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...but on the map that she showed me was quite...colorful and had different sections that   
  
were countries....and capitals.....that's all she really showed me of Earth...."said Rune,   
  
relaying what Kimi showed him back in her room.  
  
"Hmmm....but about the portal....I think their might be more than one...."  
  
"On a different subject...the Sky Dragon.....isn't Sky and Wind the same?"asked Rune.  
  
"Similar...but different...Sky Dragon is for the sky and beyond...while the wind...can do storms   
  
and bring things back to life....infact, the Sky Dragon and the Wind Dragon are sisters...."  
  
"Wha!"  
  
"Yes....they are..."  
  
"But...the wind dragon is dead...killed by her own Dragon Knight....though...I'll never consider   
  
Nadil a Dragon Knight....."  
  
"That is true....there are some dragons are hidden to the day that either the Fire Dragon, Water   
  
Dragon, Wind Dragon, Earth Dragon or Light Dragon are destroyed....they replaced them to keep the   
  
balance alive...it's the same thing for the Sky and Wind Dragons...."  
  
"So that's why the crystal was brought here...."  
  
"Yes...when the Wind Dragon was killed, the crystal prison that the Sky Dragon was in appeared   
  
near the faerie forest....for a year or so...waterlights were able to let people in so they can   
  
see if they really are the missing Sky Dragon Knight....just I never expected to be a young   
  
girl from a different world...."  
  
"Yes...it took me by surprise too..."  
  
"So...here in a few days...I want you, Rath and Thatz to accompany Kimberly to find the 2nd   
  
portal...."  
  
"Wah!"  
  
"It should be good...in the mean time...you can show her how to ride the Sky Dragon..."said   
  
Lykouleon as he smiled. Rune just gave a shocked look and said, "Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that day....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why do I have to stand like this again?"asked Kimi as she was standing on a footstool with   
  
people measuring her.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! She has the same measurements as you, your highness..."said the   
  
measure girl to Rasleane. The measure girl ran out for a few moments and then came back in with a   
  
pile of clothing. "Uhhhh...."Kimi said as they were placed on her arms. "It's your uniform..."  
  
"Wha!"said Kimi as she gave a surprised look. "People outside of the castle might thing you are a   
  
demon with the clothes that you have...."said the measure girl. Kimi gave a stare at her for   
  
remarking her clothes. Raseleane turned to her and said, "Ready?"  
  
"Yep!"said the measure girl. Kimi gave a confused look to what might happen next.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kimi was wearing a dress. "Wow! If her hair was longer and different...she could pose as   
  
you!"said the measure girl. "Yeah!"said Raseleane with happiness in her voice.  
  
*I hate dresses....*Kimi said in her head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Now Kimi was in the Dragon Knight uniform. It was a 2 piece and almost looked like a kimono with   
  
the colors of black and purple. No dress part, just pants.  
  
*Someone please help me escape from this nightmare of...trying on clothes....*said Kimi as she   
  
watched Raseleane and the measuring girl compliment. *They both remind me of my   
  
mother...(Sigh)I'm so glade that I didn't take up modeling....* Kimi looked over at her clothes   
  
that she wore before. Her blue jeans with the flowers on it and a blue shirt that almost resemble   
  
a Chinese top with some touches of gold. Next to them was the sword that Ruwalk helped her find.   
  
*What I wouldn't give to see the final season of Rurouni Kenshin right about now....or at least   
  
surfing....* Soon there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in..."said Raseleane as Rune entered the room, dragging Thatz along with him.  
  
"We came to get Kimi...we kinda need to tell her something....and..."started Rune.  
  
"Stuff..."finished Thatz.  
  
"Oh...okay...maybe we can finish this off later..."said Raseleane.  
  
"Yeah..."said Kimi, kinda glade that she didn't have to try on clothes again. The measuring   
  
girl helped her down from the stool as another one handed her the original clothes, the sword,   
  
and a dress.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon as Kimi, Thatz and Rune were far away from the room, Kimi said, "You guys have the most   
  
perfect timing....."  
  
"Why? Did you want to finish it?"asked Rune.  
  
"NO! I'm glade you got me out of there! 1 more dress and I would've scream...no offence to Queen   
  
Raseleane....I'm not much of a person to try on dresses...."said Kimi, trying not to offend   
  
Raseleane. Rune and Thatz smiled abit to what Kimi said.  
  
"Anyway....we came to tell you that we're leaving here in 4 days...."said Thatz.  
  
"What! You guys are leaving me here?"asked Kimi with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
  
"No..."said Thatz.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon has a new mission that includes you...he wants us to help you find the portal   
  
back home...."said Rune.  
  
"Really! AWWW YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!" said Kimi as she wrapped her arms around both Thatz's   
  
and Rune's necks.  
  
"But first, we have to give you some training...."said Rune.  
  
"Training?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Like, how to work your sword...how to fly on Sky....and...other stuff...."said Thatz.  
  
"Uhhh...."said Kimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Our friend, Zoma and the Dragon Knights have agreed to help to help you with this   
  
exercise...."said Kai-stern. They were our in the middle of the backyard. "All you do block all   
  
their attacks...and insure victory...just...don't kill them...get to the red flag and come back   
  
with it..."  
  
"Uh...okay..."said Kimi as she headed for there. *Like I know what in heck I'm doing...* All she   
  
had with her, was her sword, herself and her surfboard which was strapped to her back. There was   
  
a forest like area. As she was walking, she heard something that made Kimi stop. *crap...what was   
  
that*  
  
"YAHHH!!!"yelled Thatz as he came out of no where with his sword to attack her. "OH CRAP!"yelled   
  
Kimi as she moved out of the way.   
  
"I'm a demon ready to eat you, you stupid human girl..."said Thatz, making a crazed face.  
  
*Okay...that...was creepy...*Then Thatz ran straight for her and she moved again. *what to do   
  
what do...duh! My sword!*Kimi uncovered her sword and was able to block Thatz's next attack.  
  
"Not bad...little human...."said Thatz, trying to imitate a demon.  
  
"Heh...you ain't seen nothing yet...."said Kimi as she trust her foot forward and...  
  
"OHHHHH!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Thatz yelled that   
  
caused the birds to fly up.  
  
"What was that?"asked Raseleane to Kai-stern and Lykouleon. The two men gave sweat   
  
drops...thinking what Kimi did that they think she did.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"yelled Thatz, curled up in a ball.  
  
"Uh...defeated you..."said Kimi.  
  
"Demons are not doing to die, just by kicking them there! What if one of them is a girl!"  
  
"Uh...."said Kimi as she gave a sweatdrop to the Earth Dragon Knight. Thatz recovered and stood   
  
up. "You see.....demons are not going to just give up so quickly just by kicking them...you have   
  
to learn to use your will and your sword..."  
  
"Ohhh....that's how I usually defeat surfers who were so arrogant that they were beat by a   
  
girl..."  
  
"*Sigh* This is not a surfing thingy!! It's a demon exercise! Now....let's try   
  
this...again..."said Thatz as he lunged himself towards Kimi. Kimi blocked it again. *I wish it   
  
was surfing again...I missed how I could predict some moves of the waves and create the   
  
trick....wait! duh! What if I do that in sword fighting....* Kimi then kicked Thatz in the leg to   
  
give her so distance. *Now think..Kenshin Himura....speed...style...and speed attacks....* Soon   
  
as Thatz lunged at Kimi, she jumped right over him. As she did, her foot knocked his sword out of   
  
his hands and landed on the other side and had her sword point at the back of his neck. "Care to   
  
try that again?"Kimi asked.  
  
"Ehhh....no....you have my sword far way from my hands and you have the pointed part at the back   
  
of my neck....I say...you win...if I was really a demon...you would've killed me...right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...I guess....is that what I'm suppose to do?"said Kimi as she removed the point. Thatz   
  
nodded. (What is with this girl?)  
  
"Well now...1st stage cleared...I'll go back to Kai-stern....good luck with the others...you   
  
really are going to need it"said Thatz as he picked up his sword and headed off. Kimi waited till   
  
Thatz was gone, before heading off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was still in the woods and it seemed never ending. "Okay...I love trees...but this...is the   
  
final straw...."said Kimi, removing a fallen leaf from her hair. After a few moments, there was   
  
rusle in the bushes and Kimi couldn't believe her eyes...it was HERSELF!  
  
"Okay! Now what's going on here...."said Kimi, looking at the double.  
  
"Dunno....maybe you know..."said the Double Kimi. Kimi looked up and down at the double self and   
  
noticed 2 flaws. The clone had 2 short swords instead on hers which was like a Japanese sword.   
  
And the hair was tad bit shorter.  
  
"So...you trying to be a Kite version of me?"said Kimi. The double self gave her a strange look   
  
and said, "Kite version?"  
  
"Heheheh....only the real me knows about the .hack video games....let me guess...you're   
  
Zoma...."said Kimi, grabbing the handle of her sword.  
  
"Heh...and what if I am?"said the Double self.  
  
"Uh...that part...I have no clue.....^-^...."said Kimi. Zoma gave a weird look and changed into   
  
his real form.  
  
"Oh you're good..."said Zoma.  
  
"*giggle*Thanks...."said Kimi.  
  
"Well..you past part of the 2nd stage....figuring out your opponent while they are looking like   
  
someone else or yourself...think you can defeat me?"asked Zoma.  
  
"We'll see..."said Kimi as she unveils her sword. Zoma soon charged right at her as well as Kimi   
  
did the same. But with shortness, Zoma had a small advantage over the 6 foot tall Californian   
  
Surfer. He was able to slide under her and attack her from behind. But with Kimi thinking about   
  
all of Kenshin's moves, she was able to block with point blank. She also wanted to protect her   
  
surfboard.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not using your shield you have strapped to your back...."said Zoma as   
  
he was trying to break off Kimi's block.  
  
"It's not a shield...it's a surfboard....for riding ocean..WAVES!"said Kimi as she was able to   
  
fend off Zoma's attack. *What's that fast move again...* Kimi then put her sword back in it's holder   
  
and waited. As Zoma was charging at her, she flipped it over and then pulled it out, tackled him   
  
and was ontop of him with the blunt side near his neck.  
  
"Think you can kill a demon with the blunt part of the sword?"asked Zoma. Kimi's answer was   
  
flipping the blade. "Okay..maybe now....you could kill a demon.....you win...you passed the 2nd   
  
stage...."said Zoma, but Kimi was more poking his horn.  
  
"You really are a demon...are you?"asked Kimi.  
  
"Yes....but don't kill me....I'm here to protect Cesia...."said Zoma.  
  
"Are you sure..."  
  
"yes...if I wasn't really part of it, I would be in pain due to the Dragon Lord's shield around   
  
the castle...."  
  
"Ohhh...I think...oh well...here you go..."said Kimi as she got up and helped Zoma up.  
  
"Uh thanks...uh..."  
  
"It's Kimi..."  
  
"Okay....by the way...why was Thatz screaming about back there?"  
  
"Heh...you really don't want to know...."said Kimi as she gave a fake smile. Zoma gave a confused   
  
look at Kimi was walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
few moments later....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can we have alittle more trees around here!!!!"Kimi yelled at the top of her lungs to the sky.   
  
"What I wouldn't kill to see at least see a skyscraper or the ocean......instead of tress...."  
  
As Kimi was walking alittle bit more, the silence of the woods was getting more quiet. Kimi   
  
stopped in her tracks.  
  
*Why do I have this WEIRD feeling that I'm about to be attacked?*As Kimi was thinking that, she   
  
felt something at the back of her neck.  
  
"You loose, Kimberly....."said a voice behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: OOOOOOOO...who could it be? Find out in the next chapter and sorry about the long wait! 


	5. Closer to Death

Book #1: The Alternate Sky Knight  
  
Chapter 5- Closer to Death  
  
SG: Yeah! it's the fights....and they might prove longer than going agiest Zoma and Thatz. The Disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You loose, Kimberly...."said a voice behind me with a sword ageist the front of my neck and part   
  
of his arm around me. His other arm was wrapped around my waist and my 2 arms, preventing me from   
  
moving or grabbing the sword and one of his legs was wrapped around one of mine. *Craaaaapppp* I   
  
used my eyes and looked at what was holding me partly.  
  
"So do you give?"he asked in my ear. I tried to wiggle abit, the guy had more grip on me. "I   
  
wouldn't do that, less your want your head cut off......"he said. It hit me again, I scanned the   
  
sword. It had a silver blade, but it also had a little dragon crest on it and was in a different   
  
style then the other swords.  
  
*Could it be Lykouleon?* I started to panic a bit. Inspite that it was training, this could not   
  
be part of the training that I was going to be killed. I could feel my whole body going numb from   
  
the fear that was going through my body. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to escape   
  
from this little problem. Then I felt something being rubbed ageist my head. *What the hell?*  
  
"You have such beautiful hair and other stuff...."he said as I felt a small tickle. That...was   
  
the biggest mistake in his life. I was getting annoyed and groped.  
  
"you......PERVERT!"I screamed as I slammed my free foot on his free one. He jumped back, which   
  
allowed me to break free and see who it was.  
  
"Rath!?!?!?!"I said with my eyes widen.  
  
"Heh....hi...Kimberly...."said Rath, stuttering.  
  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH......"I said as I was getting ticked.  
  
"Wait! Let me explain!"said Rath She's so going to kill me...   
  
"Oh..........you are sooooo DEAD!"I said as I ran, jumped on top of him and started to beat the   
  
**** out of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 minutes later-The Dragon Palace's Deck  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh dear, Rath, what happened?"asked Rasleane as Rath came back. Kai-stern and Lykouleon gave   
  
Rath the weirdest look in their lives. He was bloody, holding his one arm, has a black eye, a   
  
giant bump on his forehead and was staggering.  
  
"Never doing that again..."muttered Rath as he walked passed the 3 to go into the palace. They   
  
could hear Cesia scream and Ruwalk going nuts. The 3 looked at each other and gave each other   
  
werid looks as Ruwalk was yelling at Rath for the way he looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The forest backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid, perverted Fire Dragon Knight....."I muttered as I had my arms crossed and stomping   
  
through the woods. The endlessness of the woods was getting on my last nerves. After about 2 or   
  
so minutes, the woods spanned out to a lake in the middle with a bolder next to it. (SG: Familiar,   
  
no? It's where Rune found Kimi) There was a small piece of land in the center and a flag was   
  
there.  
  
"Finally...."I said as I got the surf board off of my back. I set it on the water and laid   
  
ontop of it. I pushed myself off the land and started to pattle to the other side.  
  
*I never thought it was going to be easy.....*I said to myself as I was halfway to the island.   
  
As I was paddling, the water started to shift abit and started to get choppy. *What the?* Soon,   
  
the water made me fall off my board and land into the water. I was lucky that the life line was   
  
attached to my ankle. I could see some of the air bubbles from my mouth float up along with   
  
others that I cause when I fell in. I could see the waves being moved around as my board was   
  
being tossed around helplessly like a rag doll flying through a hurricane. I looked around   
  
some more, I was sinking a bit and the lake seemed deeper than it looked. After a few moments, I   
  
was starting to run out of fresh air. I made a small grunt as I swished my arms and started to   
  
kick to go to the surface.  
  
The current that was causing the waves was making it harder to reach the top. *Oh man...I'm going   
  
to die!*  
  
~~~~  
  
3rd's POV  
  
~~~~  
  
Where the bolder is, Rune was standing there with part of his hand glowing. He watched for any   
  
signs of the Sky Dragon Knight's head popping up for air. (What's taking her so long? Am I over   
  
doing it?) Rune kept his eyes on the water near the board to see any thing.  
  
Back down underwater, Kimi was struggling to reach the surface. *This is the strongest current I   
  
been in ever.....it's like it's preventing me from reaching the top......* Soon, her movements   
  
were starting to slow down as more air escaped from her mouth and her eyes started to droop.   
  
*So...tired.....almost out of air.....can't...reach...the....*Soon, Kimi stopped moving.  
  
On the surface.....Rune started to panic.  
  
(That's too long for a human to be down there!) Rune jumped from the bolder and into the choppy   
  
lake. When he entered, it made him loose his focus on the spell so the lake returned to it's calm   
  
self. Holding his breath, Rune franticly looked around the water see any sign of the Sky Dragon   
  
Knight. 1 lone air bubble floated by Rune, giving the location of the out cold Dragon Knight.   
  
Rune looked in horror. (I...overdid it....OH ****)Rune kicked his legs and headed down further   
  
and reached the Californian. Small air bubbles were coming out of Kimi's mouth as she stared at   
  
Rune with a comatose look, but her eyes were halfway closed, not reacting to him. Rune forced   
  
himself up the water and to the surface of the lake.   
  
Trying to keep Kimi's head afloat, Rune grabs the board and uses it to get back to shore. After   
  
Rune pulled Kimi up, water was slowly flowing from her mouth. Rune moves her head abit and water   
  
flowed out of her mouth for a minute.  
  
"Kimi...."Rune started to say, but the Dragon Knight of the Sky didn't react to his voice. Then   
  
it hit him, (She needs air...) Doing what people would do, he did a different version of CPR.   
  
Basicly, giving his own air to her. Soon, Rune started to bend over to try it out, but what he   
  
didn't know that his hand was on her stomach so when he pushed down, more water came out. He   
  
retracted abit and then got closer. As he did, Kimi's eyes started to move and she started to wake   
  
up. That didn't stop Rune. Soon as the vision got clearer and she could see Rune's face getting   
  
closer to hers........  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kimi screamed as   
  
Rune fell over on his butt.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!!"Kimi yelled as she sat up in anger.  
  
"ME! I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU AIR!"Rune yelled.  
  
"I DIDN'T NEED ANY!"  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"NO I WASN'T!"  
  
"YES YOU WERE!"  
  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Then, we should stop..."said Kimi.  
  
"Yes...we should...."said Rune after they stopped shouting. They stared at each other for a while   
  
and then Rune stood up.  
  
"We should stop....."he said.  
  
"Stop? Stop what?"asked Kimi. (She forgot already!?!)  
  
"The fighting training......"said Rune as he stared at Kimi more.  
  
"Oh yeah.......but..."Kimi started to say as he started to walk off. *What's with him?* After a   
  
few minutes since the Water Dragon Knight left Kimi alone, she stood up and headed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Rune....did she pass?"asked Kai-stern as Rune came back. But the elf said nothing as he   
  
walked inside the palace.   
  
"Rune?"asked Lykouleon. Usually, Rune would answer the Dragon Lord, but he didn't. He just kept on   
  
walking.  
  
"Something must've happened......he's soaking wet....."said Rasleane as she looked at the doors   
  
where the soaked elf went into. Lykouleon stared also.  
  
"Maybe he lost....."said Kai-stern.  
  
"But you know Rune, he'd never act that way if he lost....Rath yeah...Rune doing that means   
  
something really happened....like he screwed up.....or something...."said Thatz, who was sitting   
  
with the Dragon Queen, eating a small sandwich.  
  
Lykouleon gave a small sigh and followed after the Water Dragon Knight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Forest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder...what's wrong with Rune.....*sigh*"said Kimi as she was walking, trying to figure out   
  
Rune's strange actions. *Was it my yelling that made him depressed.....I mean...he did save me   
  
from that water and....*Then Kimi stopped at a sound she heard in the surrounding bushes. She   
  
takes out her sword and waits for the on coming attack. As the woods got quieter, she could hear   
  
multiple growls around her.  
  
*I thought Lykouleon told me that a barrier was around this place to keep the demons out......did   
  
it break?* After about a few moments, 1 lone wolf of a brown color appeared.  
  
*It protects it from demons...not wolves....wait..WOLVES! AH CRAP!* Soon, more appeared, growling   
  
and their pupils dilating. Kimi started to freak inside herself. After 1 minute, they jumped   
  
her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune was walking silently down the hallway, unaware that the Dragon Lord was following him. After   
  
about a few seconds, Lykouleon said, "Rune..." Rune stopped and turned to see Lykouleon and said,   
  
"Yes, my lord..."  
  
"There's something the matter..."  
  
"Nothing...there isn't a problem...."  
  
"Rune....you don't get depressed that fast and that deep...what happened?" asked the Dragon Lord   
  
as Rune turned to the path ahead.  
  
"Rune?"  
  
"I..."Rune started to say, but an inhuman cry filled the sky of the palace and the grounds. The 2   
  
looked out the window.  
  
"That sounded like the Sky Dragon..."said Lykouleon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Deck Area  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lykouleon and Rune ran out to meet with Rath and the other Dragon Officers to see what happened.  
  
"Sweet! A Demon!"Rath sang. Cesia glared at Rath for his stupidity. After a moment, the giant   
  
black and deep purple dragon appeared above the trees.  
  
"Something must've happened in there...."said Alfeegi as the Sky Dragon flew a short distance and   
  
landed a few feet away. They all gasped to see not only blood caked on to the dragon's purple   
  
skin, but a blood soaked Dragon Knight of the Sky as well.  
  
"Oh...my...."Rasleane started to say. Her husband then shouted to the group,  
  
"Get the healers quick! Get Kimi up stairs now!" Kai-stern, Thatz, Alfeegi and Tetheus lifted the   
  
girl off of her dragon to run her in. Rune stayed and watch the 3 Dragon Officers and the Dragon   
  
Knight of the Earth run Kimi into the palace. The Sky Dragon slumped abit, but then unslumped to   
  
stare at the wood's edge and growl.  
  
"Something's out there...."said Lykouleon as Rath and Ruwalk drew their swords. Fire appeared out   
  
of the palace window, where Rath's room is and landed next to the Sky Dragon, still small though.   
  
Cesia also waited on guard, incase of any problems. Rune was hesitant, but drew his sword and   
  
prepared to summon the Water Dragon. After a nice breeze blew by, blurs shot out of the woods.  
  
"ATTACK!"yelled Lykouleon as the Dragons, with Rune's appearing, attacked the blurs as Rath did   
  
most of the hack and slash. Cesia moved Rasleane into the palace and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dragon Lord, the 1 Dragon Officer and 2 Dragon Knights with 3 Dragons stood in the blood of   
  
what attacked them.  
  
"Wolves?"asked Rune, finally seeing what they were.  
  
"Alman....I was really hoping for a demon...not a bunch of puppies...."complained Rath.  
  
{No wonder why they were able to pass through my barrier....they're not demons...but why were   
  
they attacking us?}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Yeah? Why wolves...they are sooo cute and cool! T.T Stay tuned for a speical part of Dragon Knights....^-^ 


	6. Speical Event: DRAGON CORPS part 1!

A Dragon Knights: The Alternate Sky Knight  
  
SPEICAL MINI COMIC.......  
  
DRAGON CORPS!  
  
SG: Yes! I descided to do some random insainty for the heck of it. It's to pull you out of the sad mood since Kimi is hurt badly from wolves...anyway...THE DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME!!(Some of it came from my extra credit thingy in my history class)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act 1- I'm not going to say..... ^-^'''  
  
(Rath=Red Officer  
  
Rune=Blue Officer  
  
Thatz=Green Officer  
  
Kimberly=Purple Officer)  
  
~When the Earth is in trouble.....they turn to these 4........~  
  
*Rune and Kimi being chased by Rath and Thatz*  
  
Thatz: COME ON YOU GUYS! THE HEROINES HAVE TO HAVE THEIR HAIR IN CUTE STYLES!  
  
Rune: I'M NOT A GIRL!  
  
Kimi: I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TOUCHING MY HAIR!!!!  
  
~Help us all.... U.U....~  
  
Ruwalk: It's seems Thatz's little friend *Glares at Thatz* is causing much trouble as it is.....  
  
Kimi: *Stares at Thatz...then down at Thatz's pants*  
  
Ruwalk: NOT THAT, KIMBERLY!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: Oh! *Looks back up and her face is red as an apple* Sorry.....  
  
Ruwalk: *Clears with voice with a cough* As I was saying...Mr. Death Die has appeared in many different casinos across Las Vegas.....almost 50% of Californians are now gambling everything and he's about to head for Atlantic City.....  
  
Thatz: I was wondering what happened to it after I did a 180* turn in my Grand SUV and flipped 100 times then falling off a cliff  
  
The 4: O.O  
  
Thatz: ^___^  
  
Kimi: You said...50% of Californians are now gambling...right?  
  
Ruwalk: Yes.....why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las Vegas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimi's Mom: I BET MY DAUGHTER'S COLLAGE FUND ON 22 BLACK!!!  
  
*the wheel turns and lands on 0 Red and the dealer takes the chips....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nadil's Castle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(SG: LOOKIE! IT'S A HOT DEAD DUDE!)  
  
Nadil: This one has better be better than that Killer Shrimp of yours.....  
  
Kharl: OH yes yes yes it is.....*holds up a mouse* It may look like a cute little mouse on the outside, but inside, it's filled with DOOOOOM! It's the Doom Mouse 400!  
  
Nadil: I'll take it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Random Town in Nebraska  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Death Die: *Squeak*  
  
Thatz: THERE'S MY MR. DEATH DIE!  
  
Kimi: That thing *started to snicker* is the greatest threat on Earth? It's just a box with fur glued on to it.  
  
*Mr. Death Die fires a beam at Kimi*  
  
Kimi:O_O..... O.o.......o.o....@.@  
  
Rune:(Whose hair was in a braided bun) Kimi?  
  
Kimi: @____________@ *Grabs Rune and heads for the nearest casino*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las Vegas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimi: @.@ I BET THIS ELF DRAGON KNIGHT ON 36 BLACK!  
  
Rune: O.O WHAT!  
  
*Wheels lands on 36 Black*  
  
Kimi: ^____________________________^ YEAH!!! MONEY!!!!!  
  
*Soon, guards in black suits appeared*  
  
Guard 1: Miss...you are too young to be here....  
  
Kimi: AH...get out of here....anyone can gamble here.....  
  
*Rune gets nervous*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon Corps  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruwalk: YOU LET MR. DEATH DIE GET AWAY!!!! *very mad*  
  
Thatz: We had to bust Kimi and Rune out of jail....  
  
Rath: Yeah...she got hit by Mr. Death Die's beam and she tried to gamble Rune in Las Vegas and won...  
  
Ruwalk: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A random place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The 4 officers are there as well*  
  
A Random Demon: ATTACK Doom Mouse 400!  
  
The Doom Mouse 400: Squeak!  
  
Rath and Thatz: AHHH!!!! A MOUSE!!! *jumps and runs away*  
  
Kimi:(who is cured suddenly) *eyes all watery with joy* ^______________________^ A MOUSE!!! *picks it up and hugs it* I shall call you....Mini Me Mouse!  
  
Mini Me Mouse: Squeak! "^-^"  
  
Rune (Hair in Cute little pig tails) and the random demon: -.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nadil's Castle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kharl: It creates havoc every where! It's the Doom Beetle 9000! *holds up a dead beetle*  
  
Nadil: Here's the money!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon Corps  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruwalk, Thatz and Rath: *Runs away* MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET MINI ME MOUSE!!!  
  
Rune:(Hair now all spiked up) -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: THAT'S IT ON MY RANDOM INSAINESS MOMENT! 


	7. The Healing and the Attack of the Wolves

**Book#1-The Alternate Sky Knight**

**Chapter 8- The Healing of the Sky Knight and the Attack of the Wolves**

SG: the random insainess is now over....I had to take out my autor notes before I get

in trouble again with Anyway, added to the disclaimer is Lord of the Rings and Rurouni Kenshin

Lets now begin back on to the story. This is the last chapter of Book 1. Keep a sharp eye on **Book #2** known as **Journey through Dusis**! The Disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So...how's Kimberly?"asked Lykouleon to a healer that came out of Kimi's room.

"She's resting now, my lord. She lost alot of blood, but not enoth to keep her asleep or kill her....just enoth to make her weak for alittle while....We were able to stop the  
bleeding and have bandages on her....."said the healer. Lykouleon tried to keep his face from looking surprised.

"Alright then...."he said as the healer walk away. The Dragon Lord entered Kimi's room to see Afleegi standing there over what was left of Kimi's clothes that were about to be tossed out.

"What is it?"asked Lykouleon.

"It's gone....."said Afleegi.

"Huh?"

"Her Dragon Sword.....it's gone...."said Afleegi, turning to Lykouleon. Lykouleon gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, 'it's gone'?"

"As in, Kimberly didn't have it when Sky landed......."said Afleegi said. Lykouleon looked over to the sleeping Dragon Knight who was no longer covered in blood and had  
fresh clothing and bandages on her. The Sky Dragon was ontop of her legs with it's own blanket, sleeping as 've dropped it....she was attacked.....it could still be in the back yard...."

"I'll GET IT!"yelled/sang Rath, appearing from behind a plant. He caused the Dragon Lord and the White Dragon Officer to jump in surprise.

"Rath Illuser! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HIDE THERE AND SCARE US!"yelled Afleegi to the Dragon Knight of Fire.

"The Right to hide here and scare you guys...."said Rath, smiling at what he did as he petted Fire, who was on his shoulder.

"Would you go see if it's still out there?"asked Lykouleon.

"Sure...not like I have anything else to do..."said Rath as he left the room.

**The Woods**

Rath, Fire and Cesia walked down the beaten path where the wolves came out of, to find the Sky Knight's missing sword.

"Man, I wished what attacked Kimi was Demons...not wolves.....that's one stupid way of getting badly hurt...."complained Rath. Fire held up a cue  
card saying, 'She would've been killed if it was a demon....Besides, they can't enter in the castle.'

"Fire's right....be glade that it wasn't a demon...if it was, we would have no Dragon Knight still in training!"said Cesia.

"Yeah...but...."Rath said, noticing the gleam on the ground. The two walked over to what it was. It was a broken sword that was covered in blood.  
Not only that, but some of the shards of her clothing and three bodies of wolves.

"Oh...my....."said Cesia as Rath bent down and picked up part of the broken sword. He sniffed the blood that was on there.

"Demon..."said Rath. Cesia gave a weird look.

**The Dragon Palace**

"She only had the sword for one day! SHE'S WORSE THAN RATH!"yelled Alfeegi, looking over the remains of Kimberly's sword, which was still covered in blood.

"Whose worse than me?"asked Rath, eyeing the White Dragon Officer.

"You are worse than yourself..."said Alfeegi, eyeing the Fire Dragon Knight. Rune, Thatz and Lykouleon stared at them as the two gave each other the Evil Eye. While everyone else was  
preoccupied, Rune walked over to the table where the sword is. The handle was damaged abit and the broken pieces were laying next to the main piece. Rune, hesitantly, touch the handle of the  
sword.

As soon as he did, he froze with a gasp. That caused the others to look over.

"Rune?"asked Cesia. With an instant of Cesia's voice, Rune collapsed while dropping the big part of the broken

**Rune's Dream**

Soon as Rune touched the sword, he was instantly seeing the vision of the path and the woods. Rune looked around at the setting. His elf  
ears then caught the slight talking. He looked down the other path to see Kimi walking up the path, with her arms crossed. "I wonder....what's wrong with Rune? sigh"said Kimi  
as she was walking down the path. Rune went to go say something, but she passed right through him. "What the?"asked Rune to himself as he looked at himself. Then he could hear a sword  
coming out of it's holder. He turns around to see Kimi with the sword out. The woods got quiet and multiple growls were heard around.

"Is this?"asked Rune as the wolves jumped out to attack her. Rune watched as she swung her sword around to helplessly try to get the wolves away. "BACK OFF!"she yelled as she swung more  
and more. But they over whelmed her and she fell down. Rune could hear her muffled screams as the wolves came on top of her. The sword was knocked out of her hands.

Rune saw them tearing pieces of clothes and seeing blood in their mouths. He watched as more wolves come when the sword landed. Two ran into it and breaking it into pieces. Right when that happened, the Sky Dragon  
erupted from the sword and roared really loud. With wind guts from her wings and her tail whipping violently, it knocked the wolves away. The deep purple and black dragon, with some blood of her  
own from the pieces of the sword and some wolves, was able to get her mistress on to the back of her neck and take flight. Some of the wolves were trying to jump on top of her, to prevent her from flying, but  
her tail knocked them off and flew off.......

**End of Rune's Dream**

Rune slowly opened his eyes to see the others infront of his face. "Wa..what?"was the first words that came out of Rune's mouth.

"Rune! Don't scare us like that!"yelled Alfeegi.

"huh?"said Rune as he sat up in the bed.

"You okay, Rune?"asked Lykouleon.

"You practically fainted on us.....you sick?"asked Cesia.

"I saw...."Rune started to say.

"Saw what?"asked Thatz.

"Kimberly....Kimberly being attacked by the wolves...."said Rune finally. The people of the room gave a shocked look.

"I...have no idea how to explain it....just...when I touch the handle of the  
remains of her sword....it...showed..." Rune stopped. He knew that the story was a bit farfetched for them to believe.

"Get some rest Rune, you were just seeing things......."said Alfeegi as they left the room. Rune sighed and let himself fall back asleep.

**Later that Night (Kimi's Room)**

Kimi slowly opened her eyes to some pains around her entire body. She moved her head to look up at the ceiling. **_How did I...Am I dead? _**The door was slightly open and she could hear 2 voices talking.

"You think that she'll wake up?"asked the first voice, which was a guy.

"I have no clue as in her waking up....if she does....she might be mentally unstable and she might not be able to leave the room."said the second one, which was a girl.

"I never thought this would happen....Thank you...."said the first voice with a great sigh, as she could hear the two still talking, but was walking away. **_Mentally Unstable? Heh...yeah right... _**Kimi slowly and painfully made her self sit up. She could hear a  
squeak. She looked down at her feet to see her own dragon, with a mini blanket and another one...a light blue/white dragon.

"Hey there Sky....thank you...."said Kimi as she leaned abit and petted the small head of her dragon. Then she turned her eyes to the other. "You must be Rune's Water Dragon...."

Water nodded to what Kimi asked. She smiled abit then turned to her own dragon. She lifted the small blanket up to see some of her blood caked on to her dragon's skin. Kimi gave a small sigh and made herself chuckle.

"Well now...you got yourself alittle dirty, didn't you Sky?"Kimi chuckled. Sky held up a small cue card that said, "I'm not that dirty...."

"Yes you on...I'll give you a bath..."she said as she moved the cover off of her. She wobblely got up, and almost lost her balance. She sat back down and said, "This might be complicated...." Then Kimi looked around  
the room and saw a walking stick near her bed. She pulled it over and helped herself up. she walked over and held out her arm. "Come on, Sky...."

Sky squeaked in protest. "Come on..."Kimi said as Sky slowly crawled up her arm, trying not to tear the bandages with her claws. Sky wrapped it's tail loosely around her neck and got comfy on her shoulder.

"You too Water....you're dirty as well.."said Kimi as Water gave a shocked look. She also gave a small protest squeak and held up a cue card that said, "I'M NOT DIRTY!"

"If you are not dirty, why do I see dirt spots and red spots on you....."said Kimi. Water frankly looked at herself and then squeak more in defeat.

"Come on...up you come..."she said as Water took flight and landed on her head.

Kimi giggled and said, "Hey.....why my head?"

Water placed a cue card infront of her face and it read, "Because...I want to...." Kimi smiled as she slowly, but surly left the room, using the walking stick for support.

**Rune's Room**

Rune laid in his bed, wide awake. He couldn't really sleep anymore. As he stared at the ceiling, he could hear a voice said, "You guys are going to have to lead me. One squeak  
for left, two squeaks for right and three squeaks for straight....." Rune sat up. He saw in the crack of the door: Water Dragon, Sky Dragon and Kimi walking down the hallway.

**_(Water?)_** Rune slowly and quietly got out of his bed and creped to the door. He could hear both dragons squeak twice as Kimi turned right. He waited a few minutes and then followed them.

**The Bath Room**

Kimi gave a 'wow' look as she looked around the giant bath room. It was abit foggy and had a water fall and many different pools of water, which  
was steaming with hot water. No one was in there and it was a good thing. Water and Sky found a bucket and gave it to Kimi, who sat down on the floor and put her feet into the warm water.

"Wow...this is so good...."said Kimi as she picked up the bucket and dipped it into the water. As she did, Sky found a rag and soap and also brought it over.

A few minutes later, Rune peeked through the crack of the door to see Kimi's left leg in the water and the other out and crossed, washing both the Sky and Water Dragons. The two dragons squeaked with relaxation as  
the Sky Dragon Knight rubbed them with the rags.

Kimi giggled and said, "I'm glade that you two are enjoying it....sigh I guess that everything turned out well....just wished I knew why wolves attacked me and why Rune was acting the way he was....."

The two dragons were giving a squeak for the scrub, ignoring what she said. "I guess you are too relaxed to listen..."said Kimi. The two squeaked sleepily.

"You guys are strange little dragons...Oh well..."Kimi said as she let out a giant yawn.

While Kimi was scrubbing the two small dragons, Rune was trying to keep himself from making a big yawn and giving away that he was there. After a few minutes, the two dragons were asleep and so was the Dragon Knight of the Sky, with her foot out of the water.

**_(She's asleep.....)_**Rune slowly opened the door and tiptoed in. The two dragons sleepily opened one eye. Rune held up one finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. The two dragons sheepishly flapped their wings and flew up to land on Rune's  
shoulders, wrapping both of their tails around his next, making it look like he was wearing a dark purple and light blue choker.

He creped over and carefully and slowly picked up the sky knight and started to carry her out.

**Down the Hallway**

Rune was keeping quiet as he walked down the silent hallway, trying not to wake anyone up. Then he heard a small sound. He looked down to see Kimi shifting abit  
and wrapping her arms around him. She was smiling abit as she slept on. Rune started to blush abit to what the human was doing.

After a few minutes, he finally reached Kimi's room. He skillfully opened the door and entered in, without noticing a two pairs of eyes watching him.

**The Next Morning(Rune's Room)**

Rune slowly opened his eyes. He was very tired because he had stayed up too late spying and carrying Kimi. Her dragon, Sky, and his own dragon, Water, were sleeping at the  
foot of the bed. Rune remembered that he was suppose to put his own dragon back into the sword and leave Sky in Kimi's room. He sighed abit and moved the covers off and picked up the two dragons. As he opened the door and walked out, he was shoved back in as Rath and Thatz  
entered in, shut the door and blocked it.

"Hey! What was that for?"protested Rune.

"Rune...don't pull that stuff...."said Thatz.

"Pull what?!?"Rune said.

"We know what you did!"said Rath.

"Eh?!?"

"We know that you...well....you know....with Kimberly..."said Thatz.

"I...WHAT!!!!!! YOU GUYS THOUGHT I DID THAT!!!!"yelled Rune.

"Sure, we saw you carrying her back to her room late last night..."said Rath.

"We thought that you were kinda going for Tintlet, but Kimi...dang!"said Thatz. After Thatz said that, Rune punched the two knights really hard.

"I did not do that! it! She walked out of her own room and fell asleep in the bathroom!"yelled Rune.

"You went in there while she was..."Rath started to say, but Rune punched him again. "Not there...the wash room! She was washing Sky and Water that night!"

"How do you know that..."said Thatz with eyes that said, "You were being hentish".

"I a...I a....girr....GET OUT!!!"Rune shouted as he pushed the two out of his room, slammed and locked the door. Rune's face was completely red. Water and Sky were flapping their  
wings and Water held up a cue card saying, "Those two should be labeled the perverts....."

"That's true...."Rune said as he slumped to the floor.

**Kimberly's Room**

The sun peeked through the curtains of Kimi's room. The small beam rested on her face, making the brightness and warmness wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, only to squint to the  
sunlight. After a few moments, she widen her eyes and shot up to sit up while breathing hard.

"How did I...."she started to say aloud to herself.

"I see you woke up..."said a voice. Kimberly looked over to see Lykouleon leaning ageist the corner by the door. **_Lykouleon? Oh yeah! Duh! I forgot about the wolves..okay...act like you are in complete pain...wait...I am! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?! _**

"I guess....what happened?"Kimi asked to the Dragon Lord.

"You were attacked yesterday, remember?"

Kimi shook her head and said, "I guess...."

"I'm surprised how you were able to regain conciseness after that. Most people will be asleep for days with injuries of your own..."

"Then I guess I'm lucky." With those words, Kimi fell back ageist the bed. **_Even though I'm lying about not really remembering about the attack. I'm so not faking the pain! _**Then Kimi closed her eyes.  
"Kimberly?"asked Lykouleon as he walked over to see if she was alright. All he could see was her back to sleep again.** -_Then I guess I'm wrong about waking up after that attack so fast-_**  
With that, he fixed the blanket and left the room.

**Later that Afternoon**

"MY LORD!"shouted a soldier as he ran into Lykouleon's study. "Yes?"  
"Wolves! Thousands of them! Heading for the palace!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"I'm very! They just attacked a few of the guards. I was lucky to get away."said the soldier as Lykouleon got up and looked out the window. There, coming over the horizon, thousands of wolves were heading for the Dragon Castle.

"Get all the soldiers ready including the all Dragon Knights..."

"But my lord, what about the fourth knight?"

"Not her. I'm afraid she's still not healed enoth to fight."

"Yes, my lord..."said the soldier as he ran out of the room. After he left, Lykouleon looked towards the window again._**Why would wolves all of a sudden want to attack here? Could there be a demon controlling them?-  
**_  
**A few minutes after Lykouleon's Orders**

Kimi awoken to the sounds of many feet and howls. **_Wolves? _**Kimi slowly pulled the cover off and swing her feet around to sit on the edge of the bed. **_Man, why am I in more pain than from last night? _**Kimi slowly but surely pushed herself off to stand on her two feet. She had forgotten that she had left the walking stick back in the washroom. So, using baby steps, Kimi walked to the doors that lead to the balcony. She opened the doors and collapsed on to the railing of the balcony. Keeping herself up, she could see the everyone running north to where the wolves were coming from. As she watched, randomly she saw Rath in the crowd along with Thatz a few people behind. Then Rune came out running along too. **_Rune..._**  
"RUNE!"Kimi shouted. But Rune could hear.  
"RUNE!"she shouted again, but still, he kept on. Then Kimi took the deepest breath she could and then shouted, "RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Rune stopped and looked up. _**(Kimberly? She's awake again?)  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_SG: I leave you now with an evil cliffy! MUHAHAHAHAHA! To find out what happens next, keep an eye out for, **Book #2: Joureny Through Dusis**


End file.
